Piratas Tornado
by Poliskwan
Summary: Únete a las aventuras de los Piratas Tornados. Una variopinta tripulación pirata unida contra un villano que amenaza con conquistar Grand Line. Hay muchos personajes conocidos y nuevos por el camino.
1. Chapter 1

No fue el mero azar lo que condujo al despistado, pero enérgico luchador, Poliskwan, a aquella isla en el Grand Line; ya no quedaba del hombre nada, nada de lo que había sido: en tiempos desde joven buscó a los demás para retarlos por pura necesidad de conocimiento y mejora de la capacidad propia, adueñándose de una leyenda más, pues no era débil. Pero al hacerse con aquella amarga fruta en cuyo primer bocado creyó hallar la solución última, el colmo del poder, erró. Él no contaba con poder encontrar entre los hombres a uno solo capaz de humillarlo en una lucha singular. Vencerlo, sí. No demasiadas, aunque sí unas pocas veces había sido derrotado por dignos rivales, capitanes buscados, marines de alto rango, caza recompensas… pero aquel día su derrota fue total: él creía que tan solo huía del dolor de las heridas; pero en verdad huía de sí mismo, de su sueño ofuscado, truncado, muerto: en solitario nunca sería el mejor luchador. La necesitaba. Buscaba ayuda.

Era Inglaterra una isla conocida por su exportación de humanidad: en toda la historia que aquella pequeña nación había recorrido no pocas veces habían sido sus campos arrasados, su gobierno destruido y su gente dispersada; no obstante cada vez se había vuelto a reunir el pueblo y de nuevo levantaba sus instituciones y cultivaba su tierra y, aunque la razón de poco juicio juzgue su elección, en lugar de cerrar sus puertos, amarraderos más amplio construían para acoger naves extranjeras; en vez de invertir en crueles cañones que hacia el horizonte marino apuntaran, erigían posadas y albergues y, por supuesto, amaban a todo aquel que a ellos llegara. Los habitantes de la isla eran un claro reflejo de la virtud hospitalaria que por antonomasia la definía. Por ello, no es de extrañar la riqueza de la cultura de sus gentes variopinta y múltiple; heterogénea. Eran en muchos campos distinguidos los eruditos ingleses: en tanto a sus puertos habían llegado foráneos de gran arte, estos fueron acogidos y con ellos su saber.

De entre todas las ramas del saber, no obstante, eran dos las que en Inglaterra más se cultivaban: la minería y la medicina; la una, ya que, por su privilegiada situación geográfica, la isla, cercana a un volcán submarino constantemente activo, poseía riquísimas minas de diamante zafiro, delicias de piratas tesoreros. La otra, desarrollada por la necesidad, debido a los numerosos ataques originados por la codicia, el pueblo inglés había tenido que verse provisto de conocimientos de sanación del cuerpo y del alma. Así: entre fuego y hierro; sangre y venda se criaban los niños. Dechado de virtudes para ellos era el fundador mítico de la isla: Arquíloco Guíatormenta.

«Narraba el mito, que por todos era conocido y respetado, que un capitán de buque mercante, avaricioso hasta la médula ósea, amante de lo ajeno, pero incapaz de obrar mal a los ojos de quien padeciera sufrimiento, hacía fortuna vendiendo a los puertos que por un mal huracán todo lo hubieran perdido productos a un precio exorbitado, excesivo, dañino, pero que, obligados por la necesidad acuciante, compraban a costa de todo lo que aún les quedara. Así el capitán perseguía los huracanes marinos devastadores para encontrar a su paso la más vil de las ganancias. No obstante, ya que lo atormentaba el terror de ver la desolación en los ojos de los indigentes que todo lo habían perdido, jamás volvía la vista atrás cuando abandonaba una ciudad que, a su modo, había saqueado. A menudo dejaba las últimas transacciones a manos de sus subordinados para no tener que ver caer las lágrimas de quienes, sabedores de que están siendo engañados, compran y se malvenden. Así, sin resultar sádico, perseguía el tesoro cruel.

Uno de tantos días Arquíloco arribó a una costa asolada, cubierta de maderos y muerte, desierta de ánimo, en la que se apelotonaba una multitud suplicante de ojos rojos obnubilados por el barco que creían alguna esperanza les traía y su quilla los salvaría. Tan pronto como atracó, el apelotonamiento, al que ya estaba acostumbrado causó revuelo en la horilla al ver las barcas aproximarse cargadas. Sus hombres, estando él a la cabeza, escoltaban los arcones llenos de todo lo que era más necesario entre los pobres desolados. Muchos lloraban de emoción creyendo ver su salvación. Pero Arquíloco había mandado que no se desgastara el ánimo de sus subordinados, quienes en un principio renegaban de ser tan crueles, y con grandes beneficios alimentaba su ansia, cegando su alma y la caritativa naturaleza de hombre. Por ello no había mujeres en su barco, porque mucho más duras de deshumanizar hubieran sido. En cuanto tocaron tierra las alabanzas y aclamaciones llenaron oídos y la playa fue tornada vertedero de ilusiones. Así, tan pronto como todo lo acarreado hubo sido de las barcazas retirado y la sonante multitud, alrededor de los marineros agolpada, extasiada miraba cómo los arcones se abrían de los cuales víveres y útiles de necesidad eran sacados.

Pronto Arquíloco se subió sobre uno de los arcones ya vacío, mientras sus subordinados continuaban la labor y montaban un puesto bien guarecido desde el que las macabras transacciones pudieran realizar, así habló con duras palabras a la multitud necesitada:

-Buen pueblo, somos comerciantes venidos de lejanas costas, que al saber del huracán que estos litorales, en los que las olas rompen, ha asolado, hemos querido venir a brindaros ayuda, a satisfacer vuestra sin duda grande necesidad. Veo ojos llorosos desecados por la deshidratación, niños hambrientos y hombres enfermos. Tenemos todo lo que vuestros maltrechos cuerpos puedan necesitar, incluso reconfortas vuestras almas podemos. Pero ahora, entre la necesidad acuciante, deberéis un justo pago ofrecer por aquello que más necesario creáis para vosotros; deshaceos de lo que no juzguéis menester para sobrevivir a la penuria que destruye vuestra tierra.

Así habló. Al punto, los que aún apasionados por la ilusión seguían rompieron a llorar y se lamentaron de que allí un hubiese ningún alma bondadosa, sino precisamente aquel capitán que venía a sacar la carroña de sus huesos y desgastar la ruinosa pobreza que aún quedara a cambio de un mendrugo de pan. Muchos marcharon tan pronto como terminó de hablar. Algunos, asesinados por la dureza de la situación, se dejaron caer no muy lejos de allí lamentándose de que sus rostros demacrados se hubieran torcido ante la ilusión de esperanza; otros corrían a buscar todo aquello que de valor cuantioso creyeran para intercambiarlo por enseres y víveres a desorbitado precio. Esa misma noche hubo decenas de asesinatos por toda la costa, ya que si algún afortunado conseguía hallar entre los restos de la ciudad un tenedor de plata mellado, su fortuna arrostraba su vida cuando el vecino al verlo clavaba un puñal en lo hondo del pecho para lograr una cantidad más generosa que mantenerle pudiese durante medio mes.

Delante del propio puesto fortificado que los hombres de Arquíloco habían montado continuamente surgían disputas que en sangre acababan: vecinos que al ver a su prójimo vender una baratija que pudo haber sido suya la reclamaban con duros golpes y crueles palabras. Los hombres del capitán Guíatormenta no se inmiscuían en la lucha a menos que la sangre llegara a salpicar el parapeto. Al alba tras su llegada, apenas siete horas después de que divisaran tierra, dos décimas partes de los que se agolpaban, muchedumbre ruinosa, ante el navío habían muerto o huido para no volver. Si la oscuridad nocturna confería alguna protección a los pobres ladronzuelos que alguna miseria por agua dulce querían intercambiar, a plena mañana el puesto estaba desierto: tanto porque el calor hacía el movimiento de los desnutridos difícil, como porque el miedo a ser asesinado obligaba a buscar refugio, para que las harapientas ropas que a uno lo cubren no sean arrancadas de la carne asesinada.

En pleno mediodía, una marcha de hombres armados se acercó al puesto: eran una docena de mercenarios que a un hombre ricamente ataviado daban escolta. Este pidió al encargado de realizar los intercambios, el timonel Jerjes, que una conversación con el capitán se le permitiera mantener. Jerjes, acostumbrado a que individuos de tal calaña lo mismo exigieran, le dijo que demostrara que era digno de que tal cita le fuera concedida o no subiría al buque. De este modo, el escoltado hizo una señal a aquel, que a su lado estaba, quien de un saco amarillento volcó el contenido sobre la tarima de tasa: algunos collares de oro, cubertería de gran calidad, anillos de todo tipo (al menos una docena eran de compromiso), telas de gran valor, muchos molares áureos y todo ello empapado en sangre. Examinó sin mucho ánimo Jerjes lo que ante sí tenía y tras dar el visto bueno asintió quedo y uno de los tripulantes a él se acercó.

-Marma te acompañará a bordo: deja aquí toda arma que contigo lleves, si alguna te es requisada arriba, estás muerto. Tus hombres pueden irse o quedarse, pero todo aquello que quieras intercambiar me lo quedo yo, por ahora. El tono, cargado de poder dominante, y la actitud disciplinada, tajante, metódica, impusieron que el noble cediera. Ordenó a los suyos que otros dos sacos ensangrentados a la tarima llevaran y que descansaran allí cerca. Entonces, entregó a aquel autoritario subordinado una daga de hierro que llevaba en el chaleco; la cual, por cierto, estaba ensangrentada. El tal Marma preguntó si estaba preparado y, ante el asentimiento del noble, comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a una escalera de madera, plataforma provisional para acceder a cubierta.

Hasta que fue recibido tuvo que esperar en pie, aunque a la sombra junto a Marma; vio poca actividad alrededor. Solo unos pocos hombres limpiaban el lugar de las acostumbradas manchas que causa la mar. Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando que entrase se le ordenó desde dentro: una sala de reuniones parecía el habitáculo: estaba pobremente decorado; una mesa apostada de punta a punta como lanza clavada en el suelo rodeada por sillas de acero. En una, sentado, mirando con desánimo un mapa en la pared mal dispuesto: amarillo y raído. El mapa señalaba con marcas variocolores estelas e islas: penínsulas y el mundo que continente de contenido formaba.

Se sentó frente al capitán y le expuso lo que de él quería: a cambio de una suma de objetos valiosos que con él había traído el capitán le cedería los derechos del comercio en su isla junto con una parte de los bienes comerciables que el valor añadido estipulara en negocio al alza, yéndose de allí el buque y permitiéndole al noble adueñarse de la vida y el futuro de las gentes y de su tierra. Era un buen negocio. El propio capitán lo sabía; si seguía vendiendo a los particulares, no podía evitar que las pocas posibilidades de obtención de divisas valiosas (sobre todo, oro) acabaran por agotar al pueblo ya moribundo. No obstante el noble tenía medios de resarcir las pérdidas que la compra de enseres y privilegios de posesión acarrean: en pago por los víveres aceptaría trabajos forzados y esclavitud; posesiones y tierras: se convertiría en el señor absoluto de aquel lugar. Carecería de objetos de valor, pero la necesidad de alimento y la imposibilidad de huida obligaría a los allí agolpados a ser esclavos o morir. En un lustro, él sería rey.

Lo cierto era que no lo ignoraba y que en muchas ocasiones había pasado por aquella misma vicisitud: La decisión era sencilla y liviana para él, pues solo tenía que decidir cuál era la cantidad que mejor se ajustara al trato de cesión de privilegios de venta y, con las arcas algo más llenas, su barco podría marchar al día siguiente. Era un buen negocio. Las gentes a las que, por un candelabro bonitamente decorado, una hogaza de pan les había vendido horas antes, ahora al caer el sol veían cómo se cerraba el puesto y los tripulantes desmontaban la tarima. Muchos habían pasado el día recogiendo entre los escombros piezas que para una semana de víveres les diese; su ilusión de nuevo era truncada. Pero ahora la noticia, en lugar de darla un capitán de allende del mar, la daba un conocido vecino, bien escoltado, subido a un barril:

-Gentes, conciudadanos, he tenido la posibilidad de negociar con el capitán mercante que de lo que necesitamos nos ha provisto: a cambio de las riquezas que mi familia me ha venido dejando en herencia, he comprado alimentos para el pueblo; vuestro sustento. Yo no os pediré joyas ni oro en estos momentos de necesidad, pues lo único que quiero es reconstruir nuestra villa, que volvamos a ser grandes. Que una mala tormenta, borrasca iracunda, no melle nuestra férrea vida, lo que nos queda, a esta tierra atada. Lo reconstruiremos, nos resucitaremos todos juntos y comenzaremos por lo alto de la colina hasta el mismo puerto que ahora pisamos, cuyos escombros la mar han alimentado. Poco a poco, con el sudor y la sangre intravenosa forjaremos un destino que a nadie dejará a un lado…

Siguió farragoso durante varios minutos hablando desde lo alto del barril y de su panza; la voz orejona chirriaba en las orejas de quienes lo habían visto asesinar por oro hace un instante. Arquíloco sabía bien lo que después vendría, sin necesidad de seguir escuchando al tarado hidalgo: sus secuaces montarían una tienducha para él donde se establecería un campamento desde el que repartiría unas migajas diarias a cada hombre que estuviese lo bastante sano para poder sostener una hoz o un hacha o cargar con un centón de ladrillos. La mayoría estaría muerta en una semana; pero aquel era mejor destino que el que a los vivos esperaba: una vez que la siembra volviese a crecer, todos estarían obligados a servir a aquel noble y a su familia, cuando la tuviese: así comenzaba un reino tiránico, con un déspota gordinflón en medio. Con suerte, algún grupo de piratas carroñeros se pasaría por allí para sacar algún beneficio: quizá hasta matarían al dichoso panzudo y los pueblerinos podrían regirse a sí mismos o extinguirse. A saber.

En general, aquella era la mejor resolución posible para sus negocios: ganancias rápidas con la pérdida justa de tiempo, quizá si se quedase lograría más objetos valiosos, pero no tenía esa necesidad; quería volver a casa y el Argiscos, su barco, ya había zarpado.

El capitán no se mareaba. Es lo que tiene toda una vida en la mar azul, viajando por húmedas vías; pero quizá el amargo vino o las duras escamas del salmón le habían sentado mal o el destino tiene esa dolorosa forma de recordarle al alguien viviente que uno es dueño de sus actos. Cuando un dolor agudo en lo bajo del vientre sintió, hizo lo que nunca había hecho por convicción propia, por puro miedo al ojo ajeno de despedida llorosa: tuvo que sacar la cabeza por la ventana de su camarote, donde se hallaba leyendo, para dar rienda suelta a su acuciante necesidad.

Y miró. Se afanó en no hacerlo, pero vio y requetevió: el pueblo torturado por la miseria y muchos de los habitantes que se habían dado cuenta de que el gato que era gordo y hablaba sobre un barril, no era liebre. Miraban al buque, ya mediohorizonte, para rescatarse con su último sueño en paz. Pues aunque siempre, puerto tras puerto derruido, muchos pedían a bordo subir. No se les permitía. Así, entre los que en silencio suplicaban dejarse llevar lejos, había una de ojos llorosos, joven, sola. Solo mirada. Toda mirada. Sin ojos, nada.

A ella la vio más entre el sinrostro infinito del medio millar que agolpados desreían todo lo reído. Y sintió congoja y miedo y muerte junto a sí. Ahora quería volver por ella, ahora se sentía muerto sin aquellos ojos. Ahora cerraba los suyos propios, ahora los veía más intensamente. Gritó a Iuloc, su timonel, que virara, para que sus lágrimas de hombre que sufre no callaran su llanto infinito. Entró la marisma de sus subordinados en su camarote y lo vieron llorar sin mesura, desmedido, medio muerto. Tenían miedo, pues vieron la ventana abierta y todos conocían su aberración por la vista que atrás se gira para hacer sufrir. Y vieron a través de los cristales la niebla densa del pesar que seguía al barco de altos mástiles, Argiscos, y a su capitán morir en ella. Así lloraban todos. Se hacían hombres de verdad. Viraban el timón y amaban a la sinrazón.

La espesura del mar llano hizo nacer de nuevo una proa conocida entre los vivos y quienes lloraban cesaron esperanzados. Deslagrimados, quizá. Pero la cubierta no estaba vacía, ni seria, ni desprestigiada, ni hojalata desierta, ni hormiga sola; estaba, cigüeña, cargada de vida: todos los hombres y el propio Arquíloco a la vista cargados de sacos y bolsas y regalos: pandora. Los primeros en lanzarse desde lo alto de las maderas alejaron a los que se acercaban en tropeloso júbilo, para que los sacos al caer no dañaran a ninguno. Así repartieron a todos, sin excepción, víveres y besos de vida. Montaron unas tiendas improvisadas en la playa y encendieron fuegos con los escombros.

Rugió por toda la isla la nueva y corrieron allí todos: el gordinflón, al quejarse, fue pateado por unos niños que eran los hijos de sus lacayos e indemnes quedaron del enfado de sus progenitores. Y rugió la marea, llegaron las olas que amenizaron las lágrimas de estómagos llenos con cantos de sirena. Pero él se perdió, no se encontraba. La creyó ver al acercarse a un guijarro perdido entre la arena, pisado por mil y un descalzos. Pero ya no estaba.

En su lugar encontró a una joven que reía al oír que ella era la razón por la que el loco capitán había girado su vida y el timón de los buenos puertos, estrella nocturna, allí lo había llevado. Y no dejaba de reír, sin padre ni madre, sin hermanos, carcomidos por la inanición. Sola reía con él. Y él la reía y le suplicaba con ojos de vivo que lo acompañara a su pedestal de cera en la eternidad de la senectud de amor. Y ella que sí le dijo, que no quedaba nada entre los vivos que para ella más bien le trajera que ser querida lejos de la desolación de su tierra olvidada por la fortuna.

Partieron un par de albas después, sin marea ni viento a favor. Dejaron allí mucho, pero consigo más aún llevaron del pueblo rescatado. El barco vacío de capitán se marchó. De los tripulantes muchos en tierra quedaron. Y a Arquíloco con la que llora, Dacrysasa, le dejaron vivir en una colina, tierra adentro. Donde las olas bien se oyen. Juntos levantaron, con toda la mar de hombres ya esperanzados, rescatados por el fiero amor, la isla de Inglaterra, donde todos los barcos son bien recibidos.»

Una vez había oído Poliskwan la historia de aquella isla y al menos una vez en su vida quería verla. No encontró mejor momento; mejor dicho, no tuvo menos tiempo para una obra tamaña emprender. Se desplazó en un modesto peaje de buque de transporte, como tantas otras veces, arribó y sobrevivió a la sorpresa que a todos los que maravillados recorren el puerto: una estatua de un varón abrazado a dos niños junto a una mujer reza: "Arquíloco, uno más". Así miró y quedó sorprendido de la simpleza del granito, pero la gracia y el arte con que había sido esculpida, daban vida a los ojos de la dama que aún parecía llorar, de amor, junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Agradezco profundamente las lecturas que el primer capítulo ha recibido. Si tan solo pudiera formular un deseo a mis lectores es que dejen un comentario, sea de la naturaleza que sea, ya que toda crítica tanto positiva como negativa es un preciado regalo para mí. Ahora os dejo con el segundo capítulo.

Capítulo 2

Se hospedó en una humilde casona junto al puerto. No sabía qué quería para sí, pues la decisión de su vida ya la había tomado y el no querer permanecer solo pasa factura a un guerrero abandonado por la que, hasta ahora, su única amiga había sido: su fuerza. Pero las flaquezas lo obnubilaban y de ceguera no muere nadie, pero torpe se desplaza a tumbos por lo guijarros del mar de islas. Y no había para él compañía dulce entre los borrachos que a su lado poblaban la estancia o las sirenas sin alas que cantaban sobre la tarima. Así, tuvo que pasearse por la brisa del socavón que era el puerto y verse muerto de hambre, ávido de entablar conversación con aquel que lo escuchara, noble virtud.

Se encontraban en aquellos días hombres dispersos por el embarcadero pidiendo limosna a gritos de mano vacía; él tenía para darles y no les daba, porque no creía que en algo les beneficiase. Así había sido educado en la escuela del esfuerzo constante por la superación propia, siendo la única meta llegarse mejor. No obstante, aquellos valores ya no le servían, se habían quedado frágiles y rotos en el desván de su ensueño, también truncado. Pues ahora no buscaría una meta, si no era precisamente arraigada a otro. Y si a uno de aquellos junto a sí toleró fue porque nada le pidió más que compañía en sus últimos instantes de vida, moribundo, flacucho y enfermo el luchador quiso cederle su tiempo y sus manos asieron su diestra, perdida la siniestra. En un principio ambos estaban hablando a ojos llenos de terror: él uno por la certeza de la muerte, el otro por temor a quedar preso de la indecisión. Hasta que los labios del medio muerto pronunciaron:

-¿Quién eres tú, joven, que de mi último aliento eres partícipe, que de otros has rehuido el auxilio inmediato, negándoles de vida unas monedas? Perdóname si deshablo. ¿Qué alma tienes que prefieres agarrar al muerto de un brazo, en lugar de la sonrisa a un vivo exprimir? ¿Con qué ánimo miras el espejo si lo que ves no te agrada y en otro buscas lo que tú te tienes que regalar? ¿Qué lobo buscas ser que de las ovejas quieras ver el miedo mundano, que no seas capaz de padecer por cobardía? Perdóname si malhablo. Si a otros buscas, encuéntralos en la verdad del todo; no quieras lechos de muerte compasivos, sino días sin fin.

Mientras hablaba, la fuerza de su rostro demacrado y raído recobró, viéndose más vivo, demostrándose valioso incluso al final, cuando ya nada queda salvo deshacer el camino de un golpe: el hálito. Y mientras apagaba su voz y con la mirada leía la respuesta en los ojos desnudos de su huésped, compañero de desperdicios, este articuló una respuesta inaudible:

-Que te creas con el suficiente coraje para desdeñar mi compañía en este, tu último, te honra. Que digas verdades inequívocas, unívocas, llanas y despeñes sin manto atollando al bandido de corazones en el fango de su propia mentira descreída al darse la vuelta, me maravilla. Pero no toleraré, si algo de orgullo aún roe la entraña de mi sinrazón, que juzgues altruista mi actuación contigo, solo porque nada te pida a cambio. Porque nada tengo que pedirte. Porque tú eres la vela que he decidido girar y que de rumbo vire el todo y la nada. Creando vida nueva.- dijo.

Él ya no lo escuchaba desde el primer "lo siento" que al mundo dirigía, personificado en un paupérrimo moribundo con escrúpulos de muerte: Aunque muerto, le había regalado la fuerza de viento que un pequeño hombre necesita: le había dado una férrea maraña de valores. Se levantó y sin agradecérselo más que habiendo sido su testigo de agonía se despidió.

Cuando salió del sucio callejón en el que las tormentas y las ratas se cobraban vidas a expensas de los desperdicios de una luenga y desordenada carcoma, azote de pueblos, vio a un grupo de los mendigos agazaparse junto al fuego: todos callaban y desviaban su vista de la faz nocturna y gris que surgía. Había oído las palabras de promesas y júbilo que no se habían pronunciado. Sabían que él estaba solo. Por eso, mientras se marchaba, uno de ellos, obligado por el poco aprecio al prójimo que le quedaba, gritó:

-Ven, acércate al fuego y cúbrete con una manta. Habla con nosotros, que, aunque callemos ahora, sabemos fácilmente avivar nuestro espíritu con canciones para combatir la desesperanza. No te gires ni me mires como si te estuviera regalando lo que no te perteneciera: esto no es lo que te damos sin pago, tú has querido estar junto a nuestro igual en su muerte; si no nos has dado limosna, incluso aunque tengas de sobra, no te lo reprocharemos. Pero es justo y creo que todos así lo queremos: vente con nosotros.

Él nunca hubiese ido, aunque aquel, que aquello no hubiese hecho, no por desprecio, sino por convicción, no era él. Ahora le barruntaron las ganas de acompañarse y allí lo encontraron: un lugar diminuto junto a la marisma de podredumbre. Un primer hogar muy modesto junto a unos corazones. Corazones nacidos de miseria, corazones buenos. Su primer hogar en la vida. Y uno de ellos, que no tenía nombre, pues los que en el mundo carecen de importancia, de renombre, pueden pasar sin uno y ser queridos de todas formas; así le preguntó, con mucho cariño y acercándole un harapo de manta que sus rodillas cubriese, quién era.

-Yo no puedo con livianas palabras contestar, pues daño me harían- respondía Poliskwan- ni voy a veinte años resumir en una preambulosa conjunción de anécdotas. Pero sí que es cierto que he tenido una vida apasionante, la cual os relataré para que, como mis allegados, toméis y de la misma manera, combatiendo el dolor de la pérdida de vuestro colega, pasemos la noche entre historias:

«Su nacimiento y primeros años fueron un periodo oscuro, del que por razones más o menos razonables no recordaba nada. Pero así se halló él con seis años solo en una isla buscando saber qué quería ser. Pues lo único que se le había enseñado era que todo se consigue con esfuerzo y ya no le quedaba nadie, había sido abandonado, pues. El joven muchachín, que era Poliskwan entonces, nació con grandes cualidades de batalla, otorgadas por la sucesión sanguínea de su padre y por su estirpe dura, el carácter y el honor. Así de rudo creía ser aún sin levantar palmos del suelo. Lo primero que hizo, al parecer, fue ser entrenado por un maestro que a hacerlo todo por sí mismo lo empujaba. Pero cuando, pasados unos años, libre del vínculo discipular, quiso ser aventurero, se tuvo que marcar un objetivo en sus peripecias, para que estas tuvieran en algún momento fin.

Se dijo que quería llegar a ser el más poderoso, capaz de vencer a todos en un combate de fuerza y agilidad, a los más incluso podría vencerlos siendo joven, pero el propio esfuerzo de crecer, de mejorarse le ayudaría a romper los moldes que lo habían forjado. Así evolucionaría por sus avances hasta llegar a la difusa meta. Iría de isla en isla, buscando los retos entre los hombres y de aquellos de los que los obtuviese lo harían mejor.

Y así anduvo durante diez años venció muchas veces, perdió otras; pero no arrebataba la vida para que no le fuese arrebatada: hubo enfrentamientos que días le costaron, costillas, incluso. Logró grandes amigos entre vencedores y vencidos. También enemigos, aunque menos, pues él no buscaba más que el enfrentamiento sano: Marines, piratas y el gran sinfín de marabunta de brazos y pies. Todos los que a su ojo parecían merecedores de ser batallados acababan por encontrar un duelo justo.

Pero recientemente, hace nada, en realidad, encontró ante sí una de aquellas frutas dispuestas por todas partes que todo lo contaminaban con su alquitrán de corrupción, truncando sueños a bocanadas. Si en otras ocasiones, como quien ha viajado mucho lo sabe, había pasado por alto las que por camino adelante encontraba, para que no le pasaran factura, aquella no quiso ser dispuesta de la misma manera. Pues tan pronto como la vio, sintió irrefrenable deseo de sentirse grande. Para crecerse cometió la injusticia que lo marcaría de por vida: se alimentó de la fruta que lo expulsaría del paraíso de su sueño lento y solitario y lo empujaría a buscar la ayuda del otro.

Al comerla se vio más fuerte, ilusión rechinante, capaz de todo. Por fin podría ir y retar a todos aquellos que ya la élite misma del mundo suponían. Así viajó buscando el temible hogar de su terror y desesperanza heladas. Pues a manos de un solo hombre fue tal la derrota, tan grande el desánimo, que se dio cuenta de que ni una vida entera de enfrentamientos, de mala vida entre lágrimas de sangre, bastarían para ayudarle a alcanzar tal escalón. Muy abajo se encontraba: Aquella derrota le supuso la pérdida de la meta específica. Y fue entonces cuando decidió hacerse a la mar. Destrozado y roto y medio desvivo. Arribó a aquella costa, donde las olas rompen, quizá esperanzado, maravillado o tal vez realmente derrotado. Ahora no buscaba enfrentamiento alguno, ahora solo le quedaba encontrar a quienes quisieran forjar un sueño con él.»

Cuando así hubo hablado, todos comprendieron que aquel, junto a ellos sentado, no era sino merecedor del mayor honor; un guerrero ahora solo que buscaba entre ellos ayuda para tener compañeros que con él hicieran estela. Las olas no podrán romper un vínculo tan fuerte:

-Joven, yo también tuve un sueño- hablaba uno, que tampoco tenía nombre- y fue truncado, aunque más modestamente, pues si hay alguna cualidad que a mí me corresponda es la modestia. Mi gran historia es mucho más pequeña que la tuya:

«Tuve tres amigos que desde jóvenes soñaban conmigo cómo viajar por la mar logrando los tesoros y la fortuna del todo, una épica, aventura. Así, cuando el viento favorable nos fue revelando qué estela debíamos dejar, abandonamos los puertos y las olas y los peces, pescadores éramos, y con negra bandera quisimos surcar. Los cuatro juntos no creímos de piedra. Pudimos disfrutar durante casi dos años del viento en los rostros con botines que entre todos amistad forjaran, infinita.

Navegamos y lloramos y ganamos y perdimos. Pero siempre nos tuvimos. Hasta que, un mal día, uno a quien todos queríamos, claro, ingente, cayó. Da igual si fue en batalla, si se lo llevó un dardo, si fue la ponzoña o el duro filo; cayó y con él nuestro sueño. Pues los tres restantes no teníamos ánimo de seguir con fechorías infantiles y así decidimos llegar a buen puerto para darle sepultura y decidir cuál sería nuestro destino. A pesar de haber perdido a nuestro querido amigo, la presencia de los otros dos me ayudó a no morir de terror por soledad.

Fue en este mismo puerto, hace ya muchos años: atracamos y preparamos los ritos y exequias para el caído. Los tres juntos seguimos y tras el funeral a él lo quisimos recordar por siempre levantándole una gran lápida que reza aún: _A los cuatro tú nos eras. Ahora los tres te somos._ Y volvimos a la posada donde nos hospedábamos. Pero en el camino sentí, vaya nimiedad, la necesidad de bañarme en la espesura del espumoso mar. Así se lo hice saber: que más tarde a ellos volvería, que allí me esperasen. Y me bañé, fue lo último que hice con vida.

Cuando volví varias horas más tarde a la posada, encontré un horror de terrible destino para mí: los marines habían preparado una asechanza en la habitación y habían capturado o muerto a mis compañeros, todo lo que me quedaba. Al parecer se habían defendido, pues vi sangre. Pero no quise saber si se hallaban vivos, miedo me hubiese dado la respuesta, fuese cual fuese. Yo era cobarde solo y lo sigo siendo. Por eso, sin barco, sin mis hermanos de aventura, sin mí, ni cuatro, ni tres, tuve que rondar el puerto y aprendí a convivir entre los deshechos de sueño, como yo.»

No era una historia que uno pudiese escuchar precisamente sin quedar conmovido y así se concienció de que no era posible ni los sueños cumplir sin su esfuerzo, ni sin amigos; los necesitaba. Así tomó ejemplo de aquel hombre, que carecía como tantos de renombre y sería olvidado a pesar de tener el mayor privilegio de historia vivida. Se haría pirata. No necesitaba nada más que un estímulo pequeño para crearse su nueva realidad que lejos lo llevase: Tendría su tripulación y su navío, sus ciudades y tesoros en ellas. Recompensas y desfortunas aguardaban en el duro camino. Pero, cómo no, estaría acompañado. Así iba elucubrando mientras a su alrededor los demás sin nombre construían la maraña de sus vidas destejiendo y exponiendo lo aprendido, hasta la médula le calaron la historias que escuchó atento. Aquella noche rio junto a desconocidos que ya se hermanaban a un hombre nuevo, distinto al que llegase a aquella tierra de ensueño.

La misma mañana alcanzó al joven despierto meditabundo sobre la arena de la playa cercana al puerto, aunque limpia, establecería sus prioridades: No quería estar solo. Para ello necesitaba tripulantes junto a su sombra, apoyo y fuerza, pero no serían para él los hombres débiles ni ordinarios; quería a los mejores. Navegó entre los edificios de la ciudad, azabaches por el hollín de la extracción de hierro con carretas a los lados apiladas, sucias y negras las calles desorientaban el olfato. Por doquier se apiñaban niños y bestias de carga y enfermos y moribundos. Cuando vio una hoja de blancura en la espesura del mar de podredumbre de aquel barrio obrero: Una pequeña comitiva de tres batas blancas se seguían entre sí formando una estela de pulcra bondad que aliviaba los corazones de cuantos por allí se dejaban medio morir. Eran doctores bien ataviados: pudo describirse una melena de rizos.

En efecto, las dos piedras angulares de Inglaterra el hierro y la venda estaban hermanadas desde hacía mucho: pues al principio los practicantes del arte de la sanación, buenos por naturaleza, habían evitado no ir en primer lugar a los barrios más pobres, dándoles así preferencia sobre los demás haciendo que el barrio amarillo, precioso sobre la colina quedara relegado y en compacta lista de espera sus patéticos moradores tuviesen que ver demorado el trato de sus penurias, siempre menos graves que las de los azabaches del negro barrio. Así, la escuela médica acogía con gusto a los buenos samaritanos practicantes de todo el mundo que su tiempo regalasen a cambio de menos que poco. Y no muchos iban, con razón. Pero de entre los nacidos en Inglaterra también unos cuantos se costeaban el aprender a cuidar las almas ajenas, para ser los conciudadanos, mejores. Así aprendían: sanando desde el primer momento a los pobres desarropados que ni para morirse dignidad tenían y se medio arrastraban por el fango nauseabundo: así se les enseñaba la lección.

Pues ese espejismo de bondad en una isla buena por naturaleza, pero sucia y fea, no pasó desapercibido a Poliskwan que decidido vio como los doctores ayudaban a un vetusto a salir de entre unos escombros que lo sepultaban. Mal dispuestos aprisionaban al lamentable de quien la cabeza no se veía, tan solo un brazo magullado. El más corpulento doctor echó su hombro, inmaculado por la bata, a la polvareda mientras empujaba con afán y sudor y gritos. Pero no podía mover con demasiados progresos la escombrera fatal y sus compañeros, nerviosos se murmuraban el fin de la vida del anciano. Cuando ya la espalda iba a matarlo de dolor, unos brazos fuertes, entrenados desepultaron toda la inmensa cantidad de polvo y muerte que liberó al atrapado. Ya muerto. Así diagnosticaron unos labios bajo una rizada cabeza.

Y él quedó sorprendido del dolor que acompañaban a tales palabras, sin estar inmiscuidas al sujeto, sin conocerlo de nada, sin saber su nombre, ni siquiera si lo tuviera; lo sentía de veras y lloraba lagrimitas de sal. Tan sorprendido quedó que hasta escuchó las gracias de aquel a quien a levantar los escombros había ayudado, pero en vano. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si no lo hubiese sabido más intensamente, la pregunta no hubiera tenido más sentido. Pero, el porqué se le escapaba, pues estaba débil y solo y necesitaba a alguien junto a sí. No era ni idóneo ni cómodo para él. Pero se sentía un poco más vivo que aquel que por la bahía había venido y, desde luego, mucho más que el pobre allí tendido.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, apenas un instante después, él quedó sorprendido, no se habían dirigido ni una palabra y ya quería hablar. Pero no pudo, desde luego, pues tras las gracias se marcharon a otro lugar, a otro curar, a hacer el bien. Y quedó solo de nuevo, pero sin rumbo, de nuevo, pero con meta. Eso sí que tenía: quería seguir a la joven. Y lo hubiese hecho corriendo tras ella de no haber sido por la vergüenza pequeña que sintió de no saber qué decirle, ni si ella siquiera sabía hablar. Por eso se puso en camino encaramado a la pared, subido, al tejado, dispuesto a encontrar la lágrima que por su mejilla había estado rodando un instante y cuyo destino, en tanto que incierto, quería conocer.

Así, para aquella ronda mañanera los médicos siguieron circulando entre calles hasta donde un reguero de sangre los llevaba: anoche dos hombres malhadados se habían encontrado poseídos por el malvado ron y a puñaladas se emprendieron. Uno yacía muerto, el otro moribundo. Pero los agentes del bien de la curación no escatimaron en registros ni identidades: acometieron a salvar la vida de aquel desvalido cortando, pegando, limpiando y vendando. Pasados unos minutos desde que llegaran, en un instante el grandullón despertó quizá sabedor de su nueva condición de hombre vivo y los que allí contemplaban la escena quedaron atónitos, pues no creían que realmente fuese a ser salvado. Pero entre el murmullo de júbilo y alegría general que reinaba entre los transeúntes que fascinados observaban la escena hubo un resplandor: Una hoja, pequeña se blandía contra el cuello de quien hace nada estaba volviendo de entre los muertos:

La mujer del trabajador muerto veía como, mientras su marido yacía, el asesino se recostaba y hasta el color a la cara le volvía. Hecha una furia estaba dispuesta a vengar al caído, por su gloria y su amor truncados. Así la hoja se acercó certera, sostenida por tremulante muñeca y peligrosamente osciló sobre la espalda y la rizada melena: ella, centrada en el vendaje, no oyó el grito de pánico salido de la muchedumbre, ni vio la sombra del puñal, ni a la mujer, ni a esta siendo derribada desde lo alto. Sin embargo, sí escuchó claro el golpe contra el duro asfalto y giró la cabeza para ver a la esposa desplomada, desarmada y a un joven serio con el arrebatado cuchillo en la mano: Supo lo que había pasado y se sorprendió. Recuperada de la impresión, la mujer arremetió a gritos contra el joven y contra el asesino pero rápidamente fue silenciada, prestos los guardias, conducida lejos para que se calmase.

Así, entre gritos y sangre y un tumulto tembloroso se conocieron por vez primera y hablaron quedos los dos:

-Gracias, me has salvado.

-No las des, tú me has salvado a mí.

Ella no comprendió ni supo qué responder, no se había topado con un joven de tales cualidades. Como no tenían más que darse, intercambiaron rápidamente sus nombres:

\- ¿A quién debo el gusto de salvaguardar mi vida?- Preguntó Zahe aún debilitada por el fulgor del ataque

\- Poliskwan es mi nombre, aunque la mayoría me llama Polis.-Fue una respuesta ensayada fruto de la repetición. Pero ahora quería desenredar su lengua y dar rienda suelta a mil decenas de cuestiones que, al verla, habían brotado.

Sin embargo, el destino no es codicioso ylos guardias llegaron y les hicieron declarar sobre lo que allí había pasado separándolos. Cuando logró zafarse de ellos Poliskwan buscó a la doctora Zahe entre la multitud, pero no pudo encontrarla.

Desconcertado abandonó la muchedumbre que seguía rodeando el lugar del incidente y comenzó a deambular por las calles, hasta quesu oído percibió un sonido que se elevaba por encima del resto del capicaído murmullo de entrecalle. Pues a través de la ventana abierta de que desemboca en balcón de un segundo piso de una lunariega casa, las voces de tres varones entrechocaban quedas y a hondas se filtraban por las rendijas; así oyó el caminante que los tres temían un peligro sobre cuya naturaleza no pudo indagar más, pero cuya fuente sí llegaron a revelar:

Así levantó las pestañas para ver, bañado en el último suspiro de oro, el retrato de la ciudad, y entre la fealdad de la portuaria y hollinosa villa, encontró lo qué alteraba a sus espiados informadores; pues sobre una colina, poco antes del linde con el reducto salvaje de la isla, se cimentaba una hoguera de grandes dimensiones. Ellos, pirófobos, no temían las llamas atendiendo a sus instintos primitivos, sino que era la propia razón la que les impulsaba a querer huir del lugar. De hecho, como bien es sabido: «Los hombres de antaño, temiendo a los piratas y otros asaltantes puntuales que, sabiéndose seguros y experimentados cerca de la mar, atacaban con crueldad todo campamento que a mano les quedase, se internaban en los bosques para erigir allí sus ciudades; pues los hombres del mar temen alejarse de su elemento y se arriesgan a perecer en tierra firme, lo que es para ellos, que pasan sus vidas sobre cascarones de madera, impedimento para el descanso eterno»; no obstante, aquella ciudad, desoyendo la petición de seguridad, se había construido en la mismísima marisma.

Él pensó en olvidar el intercambio de susurros que apenas acababa de oír; más la curiosidad le empujó a dirigirse hacia el crepitar que aún le era inaudible. Por tanto, se volvió en dirección contraria a la que había estado avanzando (pues quería ir al puerto a hacerse con un velamen a una quilla sujeto) y en dos pasos continuó deslizándose entre la marabunta de tejas y cañerías por azar dispuestas.


	3. Chapter 3

No muy lejos de allí, Zahe hablaba con algunos de sus compañeros, aquellos que desde siempre la habían acompañado en sus campañas médicas a través de la ciudad. La escena que había sucedido en la ciudad había dejado a doctores y enfermeros sorprendidos, pues no era nada habitual que los médicos de Inglaterra fuesen víctima de ataques o asechanzas de ningún tipo, porque eran la esencia misma de la isla. Roca y venda.

Mientras todos le preguntaban preocupados cómo se encontraba, ella restaba importancia al incidente, arguyendo, que, al fin y al cabo, nada le había sucedido. Mientras oía a sus acompañantes de la mañana relatar por enésima vez la escena a un grupo de aprendices, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se centraran en el misterioso joven llamado Poliskwan que le había salvado la vida. Después de hablar con los guardias, había intentado buscarlo, para volver a darle las gracias, pero ya no se encontraba allí. La urgencia por volver al hospital hizo que se transparentara en su retina la imagen del joven, quedando cada vez más translúcida... Tan solo se trataba de un viajero, se dijo, y lo más probable era que por azar no lo viera de nuevo. Qué equivocada estaba.

De pronto, una interrupción, que todos conocían y respetaban hizo acto de presencia: se trataba de una campana de latón, gorda y sonora, que descansaba sobre el altillo del hospital. En aquel lugar, destacado sobre el resto, había un recuerdo a Arquíloco, el héroe, y junto a su imagen, la campana. Escalera de sonido que solo trepaban para advertirse de la necesidad. Cuando el taño cruzaba la sala, transcendía más allá de los médicos a su alrededor y todos en la isla comprendían el mensaje y abandonaban el ocio. Era la campana del peligro. Igual que aquella que sigue a las primeras nubes que auguran la tormenta.

Todos se reunieron junto a las dos mujeres cuyas vestiduras holgadas estaban cubiertas de más roña que dignamente pudieran resistir. Así se dirigieron a las decenas de médicos y enfermeras que había por doquier:

-Desde esta tarde no se oye más en la ciudad: el clamor de piratas. Se dice que han tomado varios rehenes. Que están ocultos en la montaña. Que no hay fuerza que los detenga. Que han matado ya a muchos. Que algunos caen por el barranco. Que otros desmembrados aún viven. Nosotras, junto con otros hemos estado allí y todo eso es cierto. Hemos asistido a cuantos hemos alcanzado con nuestras artes, pero necesitan ayuda. Las docenas de manos que podáis aportar aliviarán a quienes aún no hayan muerto en agonía. Corred.

Ojalá se hubiesen podido desplomar. Pero tan pronto como terminaron el relato fatal, guiados solo por la responsabilidad, sus cuerpos tomaron todo cuanto pudieron y guiaron al grupo hacia la zona. La carrera nocturna por las calles era una desordenada columna de preocupación hasta que llegaron al barraco que limitaba, angosto, con la montaña. Estaban todos tan ocupados con la muerte que campaba por doquier, que ninguno llegó a atender al fuego, enorme y revelador. Pendía sobre ellos y los observaba cobijando a los asesinos en lo alto.

A una decena de kilómetros Poliskwan había conseguido eludir sus asfixiantes impulsos: lo ahogaban por trepar la montaña y descoronar su cumbre. Pero tenía que cerciorarse. Por eso bordeó el acantilado y sus afiladas rocas para descubrir un barco. Era una goleta grande de casco agudo. Encabezaba el trinquete una pequeña batería de cañones, armas fugaces que retienen a la presa que huye. Con tan abundante marea que agolpaba la playa el barco no se movía y tan solo cedía al balanceo, cuna de mar, ronroneando la espuma junto al castillo. Aquella imagen era hermosa, cuando sobre la mesana despuntó entre las nubes la luna. Así pudo ver la bandera y sus colores: La tela era oscura, tanto como la negrura que acompañaba al atardecer y sobre el lienzo de pez se dibujaba una escena. El cuerpo de un hombre, pintado a trazos, era perfecto desde los pies hasta el torso, semidesnudo. Pero en el pecho se abría una brecha de esas que descubren el horror, como una mancha en una brizna en la hierba. Y la brecha trepaba hasta la cabeza del hombre de cuyo interior brotaba a mares una figura clara y translúcida. Un hombre mejor. Abandonando el cascarón vacío. Dejando muerte. Y a sus pies una ola de cadáveres.

Si hubiera visto un fantasma se hubiera sentido más reconfortado. Tenía ya lo que quería. Estaba seguro de que arriba, en la montaña, encontraría su objetivo. Su presa. Con la prisa, que no aconseja el sabio, voló por el bosque, entre ramas, y llegó al límite de la hoguera. Su vista pasó de las formas a los vivos y a los muertos:

El claro era artificial, claro, y los antiguos reyes de la montaña, centenarios, alimentaban ahora las brasas que proyectaban su luz. La hoguera debía de medir unos dos metros de alto y su calor penetraba más allá del bosque. Algunos animalillos estaban desmembrados y sus vísceras estaban dispuestas junto al fuego. Alimento cruel, pero no crudo. Sentadas a escasa distancia de las llamas, siete figuras compartían palabras apenas perceptibles para el espectador oculto. Pero el horror se erguía orgulloso al otro lado del claro: Una marabunta de formas, pequeñas y diminutas, estaban desangrándose de dolor y pena. Sus llantos sí se oían y se entendían plenamente. Entonces sopló el viento del suroeste llevándole consigo el olor amargo de aquel espectáculo. Él se revolvió y contuvo su cuerpo. Aquella tarde los piratas debieron de haber secuestrado a un centenar de personas. Tal vez ciento veinte. De la ciudad o de sus alrededores, quién sabe. Pero solo el grito de unas treinta llegaba. Tal vez más, tal vez menos. El resto estaba por doquier, un brazo y una pierna, que no hubieran casado entre sí. Y al límite del acantilado había más pedazos. Y debajo más aún. Decidido se agazapó entre las sombras y acalló sus pensamientos que le impulsaban a actuar. Cerró los ojos y observó a los siete que conversaban. Los vio sin mirar, porque veía sus espíritus y así pudo escuchar:

-… y llevamos dos. Prothenos no lo creerá –Aquel nombre hizo que perdiera la concentración–… una más.

-No –le interrumpió otro– estoy cansado. Son débiles. Tenemos suficientes. Tenemos demasiados. El resto abajo. Hacen ruido al caer.

-Bueno –el primero estaba encantado– podemos hacer así. Tú eres el jefe, Prodromos. Solo ahora. Luego no. Pero ahora sí. Abajo entonces.

Aquellas palabras entrecortadas. Aquel mal indudable. Eran prohombres. Como si cupiese alguna duda. Eran siete y Prothenos que no podía andar muy lejos. Abrió los ojos al par que tres levantaban con sus piernas de columna el tronco. Eran enormes. Podían llegar a medir casi cuatro metros y su terrible altura enmascaraba una ferocidad y una velocidad que difícilmente pudiera uno prever. Al moverse sus brazos, descompensadamente exagerados, se balanceaban en ángulos casi imposibles. Carroñeros de almas.

Se acercaron sin prisa al tumulto. Si encontraban un cráneo o una extremidad al alcance de sus pies, no dudaban en pisar quebrando y esparciendo sin dilación. Tomaron al primer moribundo que pudieron agarrar sin quebrar. De un manotazo lo arrojaron por la pendiente. En efecto el ruido del cadáver, ya muerto, al caer era perturbador. Y aquello fue lo último que resistió sin actuar.

No calculaba sus movimientos. Porque el entrenamiento se imponía a cada paso haciéndole hacer. Interceptó rápidamente a los tres prohombres que estaban sosteniendo a su segunda víctima, para arrojarla ya deshecha. El más cercano no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo cuando la exhalación del dolor lo alcanzo. Shigan. Pudo alcanzar a oír mientras tres dedos, minúsculos para él, se hundían en su costado derecho, bajo la axila. El impacto hizo que trastabillara y se dejase caer. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando. Rankyaku. una patada bien dirigida al cuello terminó por desvencijarlo. La sangre brotó de una herida perforante. Esta vez fatal. A su lado los prohombres más cercanos ya habían reaccionado al peligro, soltando al joven moribundo, y se enfrentaban desatados. Uno de ellos, rápido, golpeó cargando con el hombro desmesurado. Poliskwan tomó suelo y. Tekkai. el enorme prohombre rebotó cayendo. Hubo un contrataque fugaz. Rankyaku. con una serie de patadas contra el vientre descubierto por la finta fallida. Así se desplomó el segundo enemigo. El tercero que estaba ante él dudó. En lugar de zafarse con un ataque contundente hizo girar sus brazos a gran velocidad en una serie de nudillazos imperceptibles y. Kami-e. uno tras otros los golpes erraron, pues como en una maraña de mimbre poco trenzada cada embestida caía en un hoyo. Pero los cuatro prohombres que estaban junto al fuego habían podido reaccionar y llegaban a marchas forzadas cruzando los escasos seis metros que los separaban en unas centésimas. Casi no pudo asestar el golpe definitivo. Shigan. con su mano izquierda en el brazo del adversario que estaba intentando golpearle. Pero el combate que se le acercaba a diez manos y diez pies no debía tener lugar sobre los escasos supervivientes de la carnicería. En un afán infantil de salvar todo lo que pudiese, Poliskwan se movió. Soru. y al punto se pararon los cuatro perseguidores, porque no fueron capaces de seguir sus movimientos por el claro. Creyeron que se había esfumado ante sus narices.

Pasado el desconcierto inicial, uno de los prohombres oyó la inequívoca provocación de un silbido a sus espaldas: allí plantado, sobre uno de los tocones que habían utilizado como banco improvisado, su adversario les hacía señas y aspavientos con la mano para que se acercaran. Uno tras otros emprendieron la carrera. El primero recorrió un metro, dos, de una sola zancada, tres cuatro, pero antes de que pudiera dar el tercer paso y tuviese a mano la pequeña figura. Rankyaku. un obstáculo se interpuso en su camino. Una pierna afilada que atravesó su abdomen limpiamente, empalándolo en su propia carrera. Así se acurrucó sobre sus propias rodillas, ya muerto. El segundo y el tercero en distancia estaban más próximos entre sí. Y sus brazos seguían al tronco como rémoras adheridas a sendas mantarrayas. Como catapultas de columna lanzaron cuatro proyectiles de brazo, dos por cada uno, hacia él, Que había desenvainado su pierna del cadáver tan rápido como pudo y. Tekkai. extendiendo sus propios brazos detuvo lo mejor que pudo la embestida. Pero, en esta ocasión, era el doble la fuerza que se le echaba encima y retrocedió en inercia. No llegó a caer pero la vacilación permitió que recibiera algunos golpes bien asestados en el torso y uno en la cara, cerca del pómulo. Había perdido ventaja y ahora los tres estaban agrupados y en guardia rodeándolo.

El más alto de los tres comenzó golpeando desde arriba. Un gancho que hubiera podido esquivar de no ser porque inmediatas patadas lo seguían desde direcciones opuestas. Incluso acorralado tuvo que resistir. Desvió las patadas propinando las suyas propias. Rankyaku. que dejaban laceraciones a su paso e incluso rasgaban el suelo. Y dirigió su propio brazo hacia arriba para encontrar e interceptar al agresor. Tras el choque tuvo un instante de alivio. Geppo. en que saltó sobre sus cabezas. Y se mantuvo en el aire unos instantes valiosos: se impulsó hacia el suelo, precipitándose con las manos al frente formando un arco. Shigan. como un dardo celestial se hundió en el prohombre más cercano, el más alto. Este se quebró como un helecho segado por una guadaña dorada. Salpicando en derredor pedazos de esencia inmunda. Aquello acabó por destronar la hostilidad de sus mermados enemigos. Uno se giró ignorando la guardia y el otro adoptó una mueca extraña en su rostro, que hubiera sido graciosa en un ser tan grande y terrible, de no ser este un asesino carente de razón. Rápido lo abatió. Shigan. hundiendo ambas manos en su pecho. Heridas diminutas para tamaña superficie, pero efectivas por sus poder inmenso. Al huidizo no lo encaró directamente. Esperó a captar la dirección de su escape. Soru. y lo noqueo golpeándole en la sien. Tal vez matándolo.

Los estragos de la batalla en su cuerpo no aparecieron de inmediato. Pues una bilis oscura nublaba su mente: el horror del combate que lo mantiene despierto hasta que termina. Y cuando recupera la cordura y se percata de que vuelve a ser él y no su maestría la que acompaña a los movimientos, entiende qué es aquello que gotea por su ropa y sus brazos, ensuciando el suelo y las rocas. Ahora se vuelve sobre su pecho cubierto de sangre ajena. Ahora sobre sus manos, irreconocibles entre las vísceras y los fluidos. Por fin puedo volver a oír y así percibe los gritos de los moribundos, que no cesan ni en la pena ni en la guerra. Solo una figura se yergue que sea mayor que la suya propia. La del prohombre herido en el brazo. Se agarra el hueso partido con su mano mientras se alejaba al mismo tiempo de sus víctimas y de su enemigo. Estaba acorralado en su propia fantasía marcial.

-Poco hay que quiera decirte antes de asestarte el golpe fatal que te mereces. Dime ¿dónde está Prothenos?

-No –su voz se entrecortaba mientras él retrocedía y su asesino se acercaba–. No sé. Él se va. Viene pronto. A la mañana. Todos muertos entonces –señalaba la masacre tras de sí– tú también.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

-Tú eres peligro. Para mí. Para él. Él te mata. Yo muero. Tú también. Él más fuerte. Más que tú. Más que yo. Prothenos jefe. Yo no.

-Soy paciente contigo. Sé que os cuesta pensar. Más aún hablar. Sois hostilidad pura. Dime ¿a dónde ha ido? No está en el barco. No lo he visto allí.

-Él te busca. Sabe. Tú estás aquí. Oye rumores. Todos saber tu cosa. Tú eres peligroso… – una última palabra encendió la ira– el pueblo.

Antes de arrastrar su odio montaña abajo y salir catapultado de allí, tuvo la consideración de acabar con aquel prohombre. Su mente era un amasijo de preguntas. Cómo podía saber Prothenos lo de la fruta ¿se referiría a aquello con enigmas? Si llegaba a la ciudad sería el fin. Era muy capaz de refrenar con saña todo hombre y erradicarlos. Era temible. Solo se había enfrentado a él en una ocasión, hacía ya seis años. Y perdió.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La sal y las vendas se acabaron antes que cualquier otra cosa. Docenas de voluntarios habían acudido de las zonas vecinas y se agrupaban llevando agua, trayendo suministros o simplemente enterrando a los que no fuesen a ver aquel amanecer. El grupo de médicos estaba agotado, llevaban horas de trabajo sin descanso: primero tuvieron que organizar al personal disponible, después emprendieron el trabajo más terrible: agrupar a vivos y a muertos. De cada seis solo uno vivía. Es paisaje precioso del pie del acantilado era un hervidero de carnaza. Aún no se habían podido explicar cómo era posible aquello: que más de setenta personas estuvieran allí tiradas. Arrojadas al abismo. Algunos de los testigos, los que oyeron el desfile de altura desde el principio, hablaban de cuerpos cayendo desmembrados durante más de una hora. Fue entonces cuando pidieron ayuda. Por suerte casi toda la labor estaba bien encauzada cuando el último cadáver cayó, aislado. A todos los vivos los trasladaban al hospital, que era ahora un caos. Los muertos continuaban recibiendo sepultura tan pronto como eran reconocidos. Si eran reconocibles.

Zahe y una pequeña cuadrilla de seis se ocupaban de trasladar los últimos dos supervivientes en camilla. Cruzaban para eso la ciudad en silencio, pero con gran celeridad. Cada segundo era vital para salvar una vida. A pesar de que la mañana llegaría en una o dos horas, todo estaba en calma y tan solo se oían los susurros quedos habituales, que serpentean por las calles ignorando a los transeúntes. Cruzaban sudorosos una manzana, dedicada a la venta y tratamiento de aceite, cuando se oyó un sonido espantoso. Un elefante arranca la rama sobre la que se asienta un avispero. Y ellos eran las pequeñas larvas. El edificio contiguo se partió en dos y sus dos pisos superiores parecieron doblarse, como un junco, que se quiebra por ser demasiado viejo. La pequeña comitiva de curanderos y médicos se detuvo, antes de ser arroyada por las vigas y los alféizares. El cascarón de madera engulló a los que sujetaban la camilla por delante. Ella, por suerte, estaba atrás. Aunque el mismo impacto la desplazó casi tres metros por el suelo, su fuerte temperamento y su conocimiento vital, impidieron que perdiese la razón al ver qué había truncado la aceitería: Un hombre enorme, de unos cinco metros, estaba en pie junto al edificio enmarañado. Sus brazos eran anormalmente enromes así como sus pies. No reparó en ella ni en nada. Tan solo se dirigió directamente al edificio vecino y de una embestida hizo crujir sus raíces de cimiento. Empujó su tronco de vigas. Partió sus ramas de tejavana. También se desplomó sobre la hacienda cercana.

Así continuó durante unos instantes a fuerza bruta. Aún tardarían días en contar los centenares de vidas que pudo llegar a arrancar. El espectáculo de muerte e ira llegó, claro, hasta Poliskwan, que hacía minutos que buscaba indicios así por la ciudad. Se encontraron en una encrucijada y, a pesar de las condiciones del terreno, del polvo levantado por los escombros y de los gritos de los asfixiados, se reconocieron.

-Aquí estás –Prothenos mostraba una voz mucho más segura que los prohombres en la cima y su sintaxis era más clara y fluida– Por fin te encuentro. Me ha llevado mucho. Eres esquivo. ¿O no me evitas?

-Prothenos –evitaba mirarle a la cara y tenía la vista fija en el barrio hecho añicos– estás aquí… –su voz titubeó – voy a acabar contigo por esto… por todo.

-Hueles mal. A bilis oscura. ¿Has visto a mis subordinados? Eso parece. Eres patético. Tus amenazas. Eres tan pequeño como pareces. Eres diminuto. Y ya no te queremos. Suplicarás. Pero no te servirá. Probion lo dijo. Eres muy prescindible.

-¿Probion? El proyecto prohombre es un error. Tú eres un error. Habéis sido el virus negro que ha sacudido las entrañas de Grand Line todo este tiempo. Yo no me voy a inclinar por ambiciones de muerte como las tuyas. Hoy acaba todo. Lo que comenzó con una promesa de buen futuro declina ya.

-Te equivocas. El proyecto es éxito. Ya nos siguen docenas. Somos legión. Algunos se ocupan de procurar más sujetos. Pero ese no era nuestro objetivo. No aquí. Aquí eres solo tú. Solo tú. Les dije que aprovecharan el tiempo. Los traje para que aprendieran. Para que llevaran el barco. Da igual. Si no están. Habrá otros. Ellos no son nada. Y tú estás muerto. Hace seis años moriste. Pero Probion dijo que no. Que te salvase. Que mereces la pena. Ahora él te quiere muerto. Le robaste. Te llevaste su fruta. Él te la confió. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué importa? Eso no me salvará del mar de muerte de Probion. Me la llevaré a la tumba, si hace falta.

Así tuvieron que concluir la conversación entre desconcierto y odio. Pues Prothenos no toleraba aquel tono, ni aquellas maneras hacia él. Impulsó su cuerpo, como quien arrastra un carro de guerra contra un palomar. Eliminando a su paso hasta el recuerdo. El cuerpo más pequeño trató de ganar impulso sobre el suelo y quiso llevar la pelea al aire. A los bancos de éter, manchados de sangre, sobre sus cabezas. Pero la velocidad no estaba de su lado. Solo la técnica y la razón. O con ellas, o con la Parca.

La colisión fue fatal: mientras él trataba de elevarse y ganar altura para intentar un ataque más efectivo, con perspectiva, Prothenos pudo agarrar su cintura. Incapaz de esquivar tal envite, quedó atrapado entre sus brazos rápidamente y fue arrojado contra los escombros. El impacto solo fue empeorado por la multitud de elementos punzantes y lacerantes que formaban su cráter. Acto seguido llegó la segunda embestida. Prothenos cargó de un salto. Haciendo añicos no solo su objetivo, sino también los cimientos del edifico vecino, que retumbó y comenzó a perder estabilidad. Por suerte este golpe pudo ser esquivado rodando en dirección opuesta. Aunque aquel movimiento le hizo sufrir más magulladuras, había conseguido evitar el grueso del ataque. Aprovechando el instante de ventaja que le había dado la apertura, se levantó y cargó contra la espalda descubierta. Gran Shigan. Su puño completamente endurecido se clavó en el omoplato derecho rompiendo alguna costilla. Aquello le fue devuelto caro, porque los brazos de los prohombres tienen unas articulaciones secundarias que les permiten desdibujarse en ágiles látigos capaces de golpear con gran fuerza en direcciones imposibles. El brazo era dos veces mayor de lo normal y con tanta o más fuerza golpeó, enviando su objetivo en una parábola de nuevo al suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Prothenos ya estaba junto a él, listo para propinar golpes a gran velocidad. A diferencia de los prohombres en la montaña, carentes de experiencia, Prothenos había sido entrenado, con efectivo resultado, en arte de la batalla. Por lo que a su fuerza sobrehumana le acompañaba una técnica temible. Sus manos buscaban las debilidades del objetivo en todo momento y no erraban con facilidad, haciendo que cada golpe contase.

Rankyaku. Solo la patada pudo evitar que la paliza se extendiera hasta el fin de su vida. Interceptó uno de los golpes y logró zafarse. Ahora no toda la sangre que le cubría era ajena. Es más, empezaba a sufrir por los brutales golpes. En el combate cercano Prothenos era imbatible para él. Y eso lo sabían ambos. Por ello trató de ganar espacio. Soru. se alejó unos metros. Pero su oponente no se lo permitiría y ya comenzaba a cargar. Rankyaku Circular. Una patada al aire, afilada como cien cuchillas se dirigió hacia el proyectil que era el cuerpo del prohombre. Se interceptaron mutuamente. De la colisión Prothenos se cubrió con ambos brazos. El derecho, herido, trastabilló al recibir el golpe. El izquierdo soportó el impacto, pero se hicieron cortes profundos igualmente. Uno a uno Prothenos cubrió los metros restantes entre él y su presa. Y cuando de nuevo pudo golpearle, comenzó el intercambio de ataques. Poliskwan trataba de evitarlos. Kami-e. pero no era lo bastante rápido y algunos lograban golpearle. Entonces, Prothenos, hastiado, realizó una embestida de corto alcance que cargó con toda la fuerza de sus piernas. Tekkai. Su cuerpo rígido recibió el impacto. Y fue lanzado por los aires. Se precipitaba a gran velocidad sobre la ciudad. Sobrevolándola sin control. Lo separaban del suelo quince metros y estaba casi sin conocimiento. Su mente ausente buscaba el refugio de los recuerdos gratos. De tiempos anteriores. Cuando viajaba entre las islas retando y siendo retado.

En la cumbre de su vuelo, cuando ya comenzaba a caer por inercia, los brazos seguían al cuerpo y este no se movía. Entonces respiró hondamente y se dio la vuelta. Utilizó las fuerzas que aún no lo habían abandonado para impulsarse sobre su enemigo y, por fin, logró ganar la altura y la distancia necesarias. A veinte metros Prothenos no podría igualarle. Separo y unió, como a espasmos ambas piernas, mientras cargaba su último golpe. El decisivo, esperaba. Prothenos, que se percató, no se dio por vencido y, acercándose al lugar sobre el que se elevaba, se impulsó y se elevó los metros necesarios para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Aquellos segundos fueron decisivos. Prothenos, confiado, saltaba con los brazos listos para partirlo en dos. Pero él había acabado su preparación. Rankyaku Doble Espiral. Una gran esfera punzante colisionó contra Prothenos, que no previó una guardia. Ambos cuerpos cayeron. Uno hecho pedazos, con las columnas desvencijadas. El otro entero, aunque también inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, no estaba en un lugar que conociese. Los escombros lo engullían todo por doquier. Pero no estaba solo. Zahe estaba allí, tendida sobre él. Pendiente de su pulso y de sus ojos. Que ahora estaban abiertos. Ya era de día. Acababa de despuntar el alba.

-No te muevas –dijo ella– está herido y apenas llevo nada para curarte. Te he tratado con los medios que hay aquí. **–** Calló un momento, y luego añadió- gracias, por salvar la ciudad.

-Si has escuchado lo que nos hemos dicho, sabrás entonces que él y los suyos estaban aquí por mí. Si yo no hubiese llegado a este puerto, tampoco los hubiese arrastrado conmigo, como esas mareas que traen frutos tóxicos a las islas del paraíso.

-¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo es posible que existan unos seres así?

-Solo son un mal que me persigue, y del que formé parte.

-No son humanos ¿Verdad? Pero tampoco son gigantes normales.

Poliskwan dudó. No tenía por qué contarle nada. Esa misma mañana podía abandonar la isla, y la pesadilla se iría con él. Tardarían un tiempo en reconstruir los edificios y enterrar a los muertos, pero con el tiempo, se olvidarían de todo. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de Zahe le decía que no aceptaría esas respuestas tan vagas. Además seguía sintiéndose solo, con una carga demasiado pesada para una sola persona. Por fin habló:

-Hace años esos seres fueron humanos. Un hombre llamado Probion los convirtió en lo que son ahora, prohombres, con una substancia llamada Suspiro de Loto. A muchos de ellos los recluté yo mismo para que formaran parte del experimento de Probion. Sin embrago, hace poco, escapé llevándome algo que Probion necesitaba desesperadamente.Desde entonces me busca para recuperarlo, o para vengarse, quién sabe.

-Pero ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo puede existir alguien que convierta a las personas en monstruos? ¿Qué clase de substancia es el Suspiro de Loto?

-Eso es algo que escapa a mis conocimientos. En cualquier caso debo irme. Si me quedo aquí más tiempo es posible que envíen a más prohombres a buscarme. La noticia de lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche no tardará en extenderse por todo el Grand Line.

Intentó levantarse, pero un dolor agudo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había quedado más malherido tras su lucha con Protheros de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Adónde vas a ir tú solo, si apena puedes levantarte? Vas a necesitar cuidados médicos durante varios días.

-Ese es mi problema.

Finalmente logró ponerse en pie a pesar del dolor, y comenzó a caminar hacia el puerto. Ya había tomado la decisión al llegar a la isla. Se haría con un barco y seria pirata. Era una forma tan buena como otra cualquiera de perseguir a Probion y detenerle.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Zahe le detuvo:

-¡Espera! –dijo- Deja que te acompañe.

-¿A dónde?

-Al mar. A buscar a Probion.

Poliskwan miró a la joven doctora, desconcertado.

-No tengo familia, nadie me espera en casa, así que no me echaran de menos si desaparezco un tiempo. Esos prohombres han destruido mi isla y han masacrado a decenas de ciudadanos, no pienso quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. Además, no negaré que siento cierta curiosidad por el Suspiro de Loto. Me gustaría averiguar qué clase de substancia es, y si el cambio que produce puede revertirse de alguna forma.

-Creo que no entiendes dónde te estas metiendo. Los prohombres son criaturas muy peligrosas, no dudarían en destrozarte, como han hecho con los habitantes de esta isla. Además, yo también soy un pirata. No creo que venir conmigo favorezca mucho a tu reputación.

-Claro, un pirata solitario, sin barco y sin tripulación. –contestó Zahe.

En ese momento Poliskwan podía haberle mentido. Podía haberle dio que su barco y su tripulación le estaban esperando en alguna isla vecina, podía haberse inventado cualquier excusa para haber desembarcado en aquella isla él solo, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, por lo que su silencio fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de Zahe.

-Vamos –dijo ella entonces- conseguiré un barco que nos lleve a la siguiente isla. Al menos tendrás un Log Pose para orientarte por este mar maldito ¿No?

Poliskwan asintió, y, aun, tambaleante siguió a la doctora hacia el puerto. La ciudad aún no reaccionaba a la conmoción de aquella noche y muchos estaban huyendo, dejando atrás lo que tenían, alejándose de la matanza. Por tanto, aquellos peregrinos no despuntaron entre la multitud que iba y venía en silencio. Zahe utilizó su conocimiento de los demás y su inteligencia para encontrar un barco adecuado. En realidad era una barcaza de pesca, pero estaba en buenas condiciones y no le pedían mucho por ella, ya que su dueño había preferido el dinero rápido y fácil para escapar en un barco de rescate mayor que habían preparado algunos ciudadanos con recursos.

Los aparejos y las provisiones fueron más difíciles de obtener: tuvo que negociar con cada alma del puerto, pero su tenacidad y el hecho de que fuese tan querida y respetada allí apoyaron su causa. Hubo incluso quienes le ofrecieron un asiento en un barco de transporte más o menos lujoso, pero seguro. Ella los negaba, agradecida, diciendo que tenía sus propios planes. Y poco a poco reunió lo necesario para poder cruzar la mar en un cascarón de compañía. Una de sus mayores penas era que no había podido despedirse del hospital, de sus amigos, a los que adoraba, ni de sus pacientes, que la adoraban. Pero delante de ella, junto al asiento en que estaba sentado el capitán, se erguía un horizonte de futuro. Y sabía que aquella era su estrella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Navegar incluso en la mejor compañía se hace duro con mar picada. Tuvieron una mañana de nubes bajas que impedían la visión a una legua, como una empalizada balanceante. Pero abandonando el azul oscuro habían borrado su tranquila silueta de nimbo, convirtiéndose en una tormenta pequeña. El mar se crispaba y a cada sacudida la balsa se dejaba llevar por el contoneo. Así los dos tripulantes se sujetaban con fuerza a las provisiones, único bulto sobresaliente. El barco no era tal: apenas alcanzaba los ocho metros de eslora, enfundada en pino curado, lo bastante añejo para resistir la humedad; la mesana apenas miraba por encima del hombro a sus tripulantes, la vela era gris, tintada de manchas blancas de sal pura; el timón era de calado medio, tal vez lo bastante firme para virar a más de cuatro nudos sin resquebrajarse. Era una barcaza de bajío. En aquella mar tan voluptuosa perdía todo brío.

En aquella circunstancia esperaban que las previsiones del capitán fueran correctas. Ella no había conocido las costas más allá de su hogar. Menos aún otras islas. Por suerte él había recorrido algunas. Todas envueltas en aventura y peligro, cuyo núcleo estaba formado de recompensa. Así era el Grand Line. Inmenso y capaz de formar y transformar a las personas. Ellos no conocían los mares exteriores, más allá de la calma chicha.

Mientras partían habían intercambiado, aún con la conmoción de la batalla en la sien, palabras sobre su destino y el rumbo. Water Seven era un astillero, tristemente famoso por los centenares de barcos pirata que había educado al mar. Él quería uno de esos. Uno que convirtiese en leyenda el cuento de sus pasos. Que ensalzase sus victorias y acallase las derrotas. Pero atrapados en los eslabones de la barcaza no podían atravesar el mar de mil leguas intactos. Se veían obligados a interponer un reposo en su camino. El puerto meridional más cercano en su ruta era Temblor. Y entre las nubes se podía empezar a entrever una pequeña parte de la isla enorme.

Era un volcán rubicundo el que daba nombre a la ciudad más relevante: Nefasta. Así la habían denominado los ciudadanos antes las continuas arremetidas violentas de lava enfurecida que arreciaban en otro tiempo. La ciudad había sido reelaborada tantas veces cuantas explosiones se habían escuchado los vecinos. Las olas bravas anunciaban siempre el horror de Temblor. Pero de eso hacía mucho. El volcán llevaba en calma varios decenios. Una preciada tranquilidad que los habitantes habían invertido en aderezar sus hogares y murallas.

Así se acercaban paulatinamente, ola a ola, así se revelaban los misterios de la ciudad: Zahe nunca había visto nada semejante. Todas las edificaciones parecían absorber toda la luz de los alrededores. Tal era la oscuridad de la que estaban hechas que incluso uno creía quedar poseído por ella. Las casuchas del puerto, pobres y desvencijadas, también irradiaban aquella negrura, que no siendo fea, era desagradable a la vista.

-Los ladrillos y ornamentos de los edificios los construyeron con la propia roca que despide el volcán. Ya no humea en lo alto. Pero aún quedan viejos allí que recuerdan los horrores de las carreras ante la lava atroz. Incluso las murallas están hechas de bloques de esa piedra, que llaman obsidiana - decía el capitán.

Y así era. Como una siniestra cordillera, un muro de negro cortaba la vista del horizonte, que lindaba con un bosque muy verdemente resaltado. Aquella visión, cada vez más nítida por la cercanía, fue demasiado para ella. Bajó la mirada un instante. Aún vivos comprobó los ojos y ayudó a restar velamen al barco. Se acercaban al puerto.

No había quehaceres para los asistentes portuarios. Así que acudieron prestos a amarrar la balsa con la intención de percibir algún honorario por escaso que fuera. Al verlos faltos incluso de la calderilla que buscaban, se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a su garita. El oficial del puerto se acercó a ellos a tomarles los datos habituales en lo que los propios tripulantes se las ingeniaban para amasar las maromas a los cabos:

-Buenos días, sean bienvenidos al puerto de Temblor. Señores… - Su tono, sin ser inquisitivo, no dejaba de ser el apropiado para un funcionario ávido por acabar un trabajo para el que el tiempo invertido no es sino una molestia.

-Soy Poliskwan, capitán de este barco, el Gato Travieso.- Quería hacer suceder en su voz una seguridad no muy bien asentada. De aquello se dio cuenta el oficial, que, aburrido, no dudó en prolongar su retahíla de preguntas insignificantes.

-Bien (anotó)… y cuál es la duración y motivo de su estancia en (anotó)… nuestra ciudad.

-Si fuese de tu incumbencia la respuesta de esas preguntas, no sería ese el tono que emplearías, ni sería este el lugar adecuado.- Se le endureció un poco más el gesto, ahora había despedido toda cordialidad al hablar. Algo le preocupó por un segundo.

-Es mi obligación preguntar, joven. La tarifa habitual por atracar en este muelle es de…

-Pagaremos- interrumpió con premura- cuando partamos. Tenga buenos días.

Sujetó del hombro a su compañera y tomaron un camino pedregoso hacia las puertas del complejo portuario. El oficial murmuraba claramente ofendido.

-Nos van a confiscar el bote- susurró sonriendo- En las dependencias portuarias estará más seguro que en propio muelle. Ya nos encargaremos de recuperarlo cuando tengamos que salir. Por ahora supone un problema menos.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? Tú aún estás herido. Necesitas unos días más de reposo.

-Pues me parece que de eso no vamos a tener por aquí. ¿Ves esas calles tan vacías a ambos lados de la avenida? Parece un recibimiento muy poco atractivo para ser pleno día. Además, el puerto estaba vacío. ¿Ni un muelle ocupado? Aquí se cuece algo.

Tranzaron un plan rápidamente. Fueron juntos a una calle bien nutrida. Ella se sentó en una terraza de azabache, donde todas las esquinas parecían abarrotadas de noticias. Él se escabulló entre la multitud en busca de otra perspectiva. Apenas pasaron unos instantes, cuando la devoraron el barullo y la indiferencia del gentío. Ella no conocía la ciudad ni el tono ni la jerga de sus habitantes, pero sí sabía moverse entre las personas y reconocía sus males, incluso los que no están a simple vista. Había un olor a miedo inmisericorde en muchas caras que se escrutaban pálidas.

Debían de haber pasado unos veinte minutos desde que se separaron. Las conversaciones oscilaban entre la premura y la quedad. Hasta que se hizo el silencio. Como piedras aparatadas por una riada, los ciudadanos se empujaban entre sí ante una parición. Eran cuatro, no, cinco figuras, surgidas de uno de los callejones. Cautivaban las miradas sin ser mirados fijamente. El que más destacaba era un hombre, enorme y redondo. Como un pomelo perfecto. Parecía que su cabeza gorda llenara la plaza entera. Pero aún más sorprendente era su boca: su extremo izquierdo estaba entreabierto y en la mitad había un broche, una cremallera que cerraba la mitad derecha. Solo mirarlo daba escalofríos. Inmediatamente delante caminaban dos hombres de estatura normal, por suerte. De uno sobresalía la nariz, una gran figura poligonal. Del otro la barba en tres picos y la cicatriz bajo el ojo. Los que abrían la comitiva eran un hombre, alto, con un peinado en forma de cuernos de demonio aterradores y una mujer de porte altivo, mal vestida.

Casi intentó memorizarlos. Se dio cuenta de que aquella información era muy relevante. Hasta que se vio a sí misma reflejada entre la multitud. Era la única que los miraba fijamente. Pero ellos apenas repararon en ella. Iban hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, una calle, negra también. Su primera intención fue seguirlos. Pero, por fortuna, no lo hizo, sino que se dio la vuelta y buscó a alguien que pudiera responder a sus preguntas.

No encontró lo que buscaba hasta bien entrada la tarde. Los posaderos y transeúntes esquivaban las preguntas indiscretas. Así caminó hasta que halló unos niños. Jugaban con una bola brillante (¿o solo era blanca?) que parecía arrebatar la negrura de las paredes que rozaba. Ya por azar, ya por puntería, la bola acabó por encestarse en una cañería a un par de metros del suelo. Los chiquillos estaban preparados, claro, y trataron de bajarla a coces y berridos. Al ver de soslayo aquella escena, pensó en sacarle provecho a la situación. De un salto pateó la cañería. Esta soltó la bola con desgana. Y ella la agarró en el aire.

Los niños, perplejos, acuñaron un tímido «Gracias». Pero los interrumpió levantando la mano y, casi consciente de su condición de pirata, recordó el tono de su capitán horas atrás.

-Os devuelvo la pelota- esta resbaló de su brazo a su mano- si me respondéis a algunas preguntas.

No era contexto para amenazas. Pero le sirvió a modo de entrenamiento y aquellas palabras, que más adelante cargaría de seguridad, las recordaría mucho después. Ella nunca había buscado su propio beneficio allá en casa. Siempre se había volcado en los demás por bondad. Ahora. Ahora quería cumplir con su misión.

El interrogatorio no duró mucho y no hay demasiado que destacar de él. Un grupo de piratas había llegado unos meses atrás. Había _echado_ a los marinos (o soldados, como los niños los llamaban) y se instaló en las afueras. No robaron nada, tampoco lastimaron a ningún ciudadano que se metiese en sus propios asuntos. Por eso, casi se les había ignorado. Sin embargo, todo cambió dos semanas atrás, cuando otro grupo de ¿piratas? apareció. Los niños solo dijeron que aquellos raritos montaron una buena en las murallas. Los ruidos de la batalla se oyeron por toda la ciudad. Desde entonces los raritos andaban por la ciudad. Tenían como base el hospital general.

Atardeció demasiado rápido. Parecía que las casas engulleran el Sol. Fue al punto de encuentro que habían fijado horas atrás. Pero a cada paso la invadía una certeza que se afianzaba con la oscuridad: él no estaría allí. Pero aquello no la asustó. Seguía teniendo una meta que cumplir y aquello la empujaba a actuar en contra de sus costumbres y sus principios. En aquel momento empujó una parte del miedo y de la inseguridad fuera de sí. Comenzaba a forjarse de nuevo.

A media ciudad de distancia no había faroles. Poliskwan no podía ver. Pero lo sentía. SU presencia era una luz en sí misma. Salió de las sombras y se dejó llevar por la marea de luces de aquel barrio. Llevaba persiguiéndolo varias horas. Pero era más rápido, más ágil y, claro, conocía bien el lugar. Cada vez que se despistaba y, antes de perderlo, él se dejaba rezagar. Quería que lo persiguiera.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una avenida que recorría el camino de las murallas de un extremo a otro. Había perdido su objetivo. Bajó del tejado negro sobre el que estaba posado de un salto y fue a caer junto a una cuadrilla de trabajadores que volvían del campo. Parecían labradores a juzgar por la carretilla que se turnaban en transportar, rebosante de herramientas. Aunque cabizbajos y errantes, cantaban tranquilos. Había por doquier docenas de trabajadores cruzando las puertas al son de la oscuridad que les marcaba el fin de la jornada.

Su presa debía de haber caminado a través de las puertas (no había guardianes ni soldados cerca) aprovechando el ajetreo. Casi se catapultó por el camino de piedra que recorría los primeros dos kilómetros en dirección al campo. Aún oía pasos detrás de él, pero cada vez eran menos. Según avanzaba la noche, la vida de los hombres fuera de las murallas desaparecía. No estaba seguro de si seguía un rastro o se dejaba llevar. Hasta la última luz, la Luna, se quitó de en medio a tiempo. Él se sentía incómodo, porque le parecía haber perdido todo el día en una persecución inútil.

Abatido Poliskwan cerró los ojos. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas junto a una gran extensión de maíz, que crecía exuberante sobre el basalto. Las primeras luces diminutas que percibió fueron las de los bichos que reptaban no muy lejos. Figuras un poco más lejanas aparecieron poco a poco. A aquel poder lo llaman haki y de otras muchas formas. Le permitía ver la esencia de los seres vivos, dibujada como un ente. Pero era más fácil fijar un solo elemento y seguirle la pista que mirar en un campo inmenso. Cuando llegó a cubrir doscientos metros sintió que no le quedaban fuerzas. Estaba extenuado: llevaba todo el día usando el haki.

Tal vez se quedó dormido del agotamiento o buscaba dentro de sí mismo más energía para reemprender la búsqueda, pero no vio de ninguna de las maneras en que podía las figuras que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Tampoco reaccionó a tiempo cuando lo sujetaron con fuerza. Para cuando abrió los ojos un dedo lo señalaba y perdió la consciencia


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando Zahe llegó a la plaza estaba iluminada por farolas. La luz era proyectada desde arriba pero se extinguía al tocar las calles y las paredes negras. A pesar de lo avanzado de la hora eran muchos los transeúntes que paseaban por doquier. Había cerca de una de las bocacalles un corro de unas treinta personas. La excitación la percibía claramente en las caras y los gestos. Se acercó a paso lento. Nunca le habían atraído las masas; las había evitado incluso. Cuando estaba a penas a seis pasos escuchó comentarios altitonantes llenos de indignación y miedo:

-No. ¿Qué han dicho que harán? – preguntaba uno- Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos.

-Shhh – le chistaba una mujer alzando la voz- ¿Es que quieres que vayan a por ti?

-No traigas la desgracia con tus palabras- increpaba otra claramente ofendida- No han hecho daño a nadie.

-Aún- casi pareció que la puntualización surgió de varias bocas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces el pediatra está bien? Oí que lo lanzaron por la ventana.- El hombre que preguntó aquello parecía tener el gesto torcido al hablar.

-Sí.- contestó la primera mujer- He oído que lo echaron pero sin hacerle daño. No puede andar muy lejos. Mi marido (señaló con el dedo a un hombre enjuto a un par de cabezas de ella) lo conoce y dice que es muy competente. No sé por qué lo habrán echado.

El tema sobre la competencia del pediatra debió de suscitar cierto interés porque el murmullo creció y cada cual intercambiaba opiniones con su vecino, sin hacer eco su voz. Ahora Zahe no podía identificar bien las palabras ni lo que decían. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, fundiéndose con el color gris de la multitud. Nadie le prestaba atención. Por suerte el hombre enjuto, que había estado callado todo ese tiempo solo respondiendo a su mujer que volvía a intentar elevar, sin éxito, la voz, miró en la dirección opuesta a la que ella llegó y vio a alguien a quien reconoció.

-¡Eh!- gritó con fuerza- ¡Doctor!

Casi al unísono se giraron todos. El hombre parecía arrepentirse de toda la atención que atrajo a su persona. Mas no había vuelta atrás: se abrió paso entre los curiosos y fue a saludar a su amigo. El doctor era un hombre que rozaba los cincuenta. Era alto y sus brazos parecían desbordar fuerza. Su semblante cantaba alegría y bondad. Sin embargo, una rojez y un moratón maquillaban aquella felicidad hundiendo sus rasgos en preocupación. Amable, a pesar de todo, saludó al amigo que se le acercaba con un cansado apretón de manos. Intercambiaron algunas palabras que ella no pudo oír. Pero, claro está, a los espectadores no les valía con eso. Abordaron al doctor con preguntas. Tantas que solo enumerarlas agotarían las vidas de tres inmortales. Solo la voz firme del doctor lo salvó de la lluvia:

-Por favor, amigos y curiosos, tranquilizaos. Estoy bien y no corréis peligro de que os tomen a ninguno de vosotros. A no ser que os hagáis valer en cuidar a los demás y sanar sus males. Por suerte, ya ninguno de mis compañeros en toda la isla queda por molestar. Sí. Muchos me preguntáis por qué estos extraños "secuestran" a cuantos médicos y sanadores encuentran. A eso en sí mismo no puedo contestar, pues me atan mi profesionalidad y la cautela. La fortuna os sonríe porque estas personas que han agitado nuestra ciudad en los últimos días ya se han convencido de que no quedan doctores a los que consultar. Yo era el último, porque vivía lejos de aquí, en el otro extremo de la isla.

Entonces se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Parecía estar entendiendo todo lo que le hubiese sucedido como si un navío de información le hubiese golpeado. Estuvo unos instantes, que se torcieron enormes, en silencio. Muchos contenían el aliento. Cuando retomó la palabra su voz cambió. Era más grave, así como las palabras que profirió.

-Sin embargo, después de saber lo que me han revelado debo advertiros y os pido que difundáis estas palabras: Salid de esta ciudad tan pronto como podáis. Alejaos a las montañas fuera de los campos de cereales al oeste, donde habitan los piratas. Esta noche y los días que le siguen serán muy peligrosos.

Según calló un murmullo de miedo creció a su alrededor. La voz del doctor había transmitido una verdad que ningún juicio podía ignorar. Una noticia que, tal vez, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando. Los grupos se resistían a dispersarse, pero hubo algunos ciudadanos que se desperdigaron lejos. Ella, intrigada por todo aquello, se acercó al doctor. Este no la vio hasta que se presentó. Escuchó aún con mayor interés al saber de dónde venía y cuál era su profesión. Hablaban con voz queda.

-Si vienes de Inglaterra, tal vez quede esperanza para todos nosotros. Aseguras que quieres ayudar, siempre que haya enfermos, pero tengo miedo de llevarte al sitio del que vengo.- Estaba nervioso. La parte de la cara que no estaba amoratada sangraba un poco. Él se dio cuenta de lo que ella miraba y explicó- No te preocupes, no me han dañado aposta. Es más bien un gaje del oficio.

La circunferencia de preguntas que se dibujaba en la cara de Zahe debía de ser demasiado perfecta para que el doctor no respondiese durante más tiempo. Estaban ya lo bastante lejos de la plaza. Caminaban ahora por una calzada de gran tamaño menos transitada. Se oía ruido en las esquinas. Sin duda, las noticias funestas estaban prendiendo fuego las conciencias de muchos. Tras un silencio momentáneo el pediatra retomó sus propias conclusiones:

-Me alegro de que quieras ayudarnos, de verdad. Pero no podría dejarte entra en el hospital sin advertirte: Los hombres que están dentro son algo así como piratas. No trajeron barco ni bandera en el mástil pero están fuera de la ley. Al jefe le afecta un mal que no he sido capaz de identificar. Como yo no debieron de poder los otros doctores. Debes saber que este hombre lleva en estado crítico los últimos siete, tal vez ocho, días. Cómo ha sobrevivido en esas condiciones lo ignoro. Debes saber también que esa fue la fecha en que estos individuos se enfrentaron a los piratas que están acampados fuera de nuestra ciudad. Los que llevan meses ahí. Ahora que los extraños ven extinguirse la vida de su jefe, pretenden hacérselo pagar a los piratas. Pretenden atacar su campamento con una furia que claramente yo podía ver en sus gestos. Me aterra pensar lo que pueda pasarle al desvencijado que topen en medio. Destruirán la ciudad sin dudarlo. Aunque no hay mal en ellos, solo rencor.

Ella entendió las advertencias y las agradeció de palabra y de corazón. Llegaron al hospital, que se reconocía desde la distancia. El edificio era precioso. Lo había pintado con vivos colores que resplandecían sobre el negro que cubría las piedras circundantes. Desde su posición podía ver el atrio vació. El doctor la condujo hasta la misma entrada, le deseó suerte y se despidió. Ahora corría a poner a salvo a los suyos. Ella, por su parte, abrió la puerta de un empujón. Su primer pensamiento al entrar allí fue que estaba demasiado limpio y en calma para estar ocupado por piratas. Aunque de pronto recordó su propia condición de pirata.

Recorrió con tranquilidad los primeros pasillos en busca de cualquier alma. Cada paso retumbaba en las paredes y reflejaba una nueva puerta de despacho vació o una sala de espera. Se paró un instante porque escuchó un eco de pasos más apresurados que los suyos, una respuesta de sinfonía. Así la vio: era la mujer que iba a la cabeza del extraño grupo que le había hecho sospechar aquella mañana. Ahora no vestía aquel abrigo largo oscuro. Iba ataviada con un vestido negro no muy largo y cubriéndole desde el cuello hasta la cintura una camisa interior de rejillas negras, como una cota de malla hecha de espino. Su cara escondía una preocupación latente y con su mano izquierda, cubierta con un guante, se colocaba las gafas. La mujer, altiva, se dirigió a ella y dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has entrado aquí? Todos tenéis vetada la entrada a este hospital que ahora es nuestro. Su voz era un torrente suave de pretensión. En otro tiempo habría sido más cortés, aquello se notaba en su tono. Pero una molestia la hastiaba y la empujaba a hablar con furia. La hacía irascible.

-Soy la doctora Zahe de Inglaterra- casi pronunció aquello como un mantra salvador- Me han dicho que tenéis un enfermo aquí. Vengo a ayudar. Vaciló mucho al decir aquello último, pues recordaba la falta de esperanza del pediatra y sus advertencias.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una marea de ocurrencias muy veloz. La mujer salió disparada en un suspiro, como Zahe solo había visto hacer a su capitán. Era evidente que su carrera no la llevó muy lejos. Del cuarto cercano salían voces temblorosas. Ella se acercó con cautela hasta que pudo entender perfectamente lo que decían.

-Tiene…. Tiene… Tiene… No puede ser verdad Kalifa. Ya preguntamos... ya preguntamos… ya preguntamos… Hemos hablado con todos los doctores de la isla. Yoyoi – Aquella voz era muy elevada. Tenía una tonalidad clara y era ciertamente dulce. Parecía tener dificultades para comenzar las frases, pues se traba a cada poco.- Debe ser… Debe ser… Debe ser… Es una trampa.

-No puede ser- aquella voz jadeaba- Ellos no mandarían aquí una doctora. ¿Para qué (suspiro)?

-Chachacha, ¿y si solo es buena suerte? ¿Qué podemos perder, chapapapapa? ¿Qué nos puede quitar, Jabra? Canturreaba a cada poco una voz de niño.

-Estoy con Fukuro. Prefiero arriesgarme a que nos hieran a nosotros antes que desistir con Lucci.- De las voces que había escuchado hasta el momento aquella era la más nasal. Se hacía a la idea de quién la poseía.

Entonces salieron a su encuentro dos hombres que ya viera aquella mañana: aquel con los cuernos de diablo por peinado y el hombre con la nariz prominente. El hombre con el peinado amenazador, que más tarde descubrió que se llamaba Blueno, fue el primero en hablar. Le preguntó cuándo había llegado a la isla y de dónde venía. No le preocupaban realmente los motivos de su viaje allí o su propia experiencia. Quería estar seguro de que no era de la isla. De que sus pasos la traían de otro lugar. Ella le contó el itinerario de su viaje. Que había llegado acompañada y que ahora estaba de paso por la ciudad. Tan pronto como dijo que llegó en una pequeña embarcación amarrada en el puerto, ambos hombres intercambiaron sendas miradas de complicidad y el más joven, el de la nariz, Kaku, se dirigió a la salida. Ella pudo adivinar sus intenciones, al recordar que el puerto estaba vacío.

Parecía haber terminado el interrogatorio. Blueno la condujo a la sala contigua, donde estaban los extraños sujetos que había visto aquella mañana, incluido el cabezón gigante, Fukuro. Junto a él, encorvado por la cavidad que no le daba cabida, un hombre claramente enorme. Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, del tamaño de sendos hombres. Si la misma gigantez del hombre llamado Kumadori no fuese lo bastante sorprendente, empuñaba un bastón brillante, que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. En lo alto hondeaban unas anillas que tintineaban a cada movimiento. Apenas hubo presentaciones propiamente dichas. Cada cual parecía saber cuál era su lugar. Ninguna de las miradas era amable.

La llevaron a la habitación colindante. Allí, postrado en la cama, había un hombre. Estaba semidesnudo y apenas cubierto con una sábana. Lucci debía de ser. El jefe. Su rostro yacía sobre una almohada blanca. De costado podía vérsele el pecho. En él el azabache amenazaba su vida. Unas manchas negras horripilantes del tamaño de varios dedos estaban fuera de lugar sobre la carne humana. Mientras Zahe rebuscaba entre el material médico del que disponía tuvo un instante de respiro. Se dio cuenta del cansancio que había acumulado a lo largo del día. Y de los sucesos. Se preguntó qué serie de elementos de fortuna la trajeron a aquella habitación. Recordó la despedida de su querido capitán, se le humedecieron los ojos ¿estaría bien? Recordó a los niños y la pelota. Recordó la marabunta de transeúntes ocupados. Recordó al pediatra que falló en su trabajo. Por último se alegró de estar en aquel instante dando rienda suelta a su habilidad. Su trabajo era su pasión.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el casicadáver, enfundados los guantes, hubo cierta tensión detrás de ella. Recordó que algunos de aquellos extraños aún estaban en la habitación y que la vigilaban con gran atención. Encendió todas las luces que pudo para examinar las manchas. Estas no eran redondas del todo y, tras examinar con detalle todo el cuerpo que fue capaz, vio que solo estaban en el pecho. A la luz era brillantes aunque no uniformes: se dibujaban en distintas tonalidades de oscuridad. No eran moratones, claro está, porque sobresalían de la piel. Parecían algún tipo de costra de negrura. Por fin, para inspeccionar una con más detalle, acercó su mano y rozó una mancha ovoide en parte superior derecha de su torso. De no ser por sus reflejos, que hicieron que se levantase, probablemente hubiese salido despedida. Todo el cuerpo de Lucci reaccionó con una convulsión, que sumada a su fuerza sobrehumana provocó que la cama se partiera. Los otros no dijeron nada. Se limitaron a levantar a Lucci del suelo, ayudados Jabra y Fukuro, y lo tumbaron con sumo cuidado sobre la cama vecina.

Nunca antes había visto nada por el estilo. Elevó la voz para que todos la oyeran y dijo:

-Yo no sé qué puede ser esto. He aprendido bien mis lecciones y he visto muchas enfermedades en el poco lapso de mis tareas como doctora. Pero sabed que la negligencia que cometéis al no facilitarme la información sobre qué le ha pasado a vuestro compañero es terrible. Y eso en sí mismo podría matarlo.

Todos quedaron pensativos. Tenía buenas razones para ocultar lo que sabían. Pero no querían ver morir a Lucci ni menos aún que fuese culpa suya. En los últimos días otros médicos lo habían examinado y, aunque habían preguntado, el propio paciente aún consciente acallaba sus preguntas. Pero hacía más de un día que no despertaba. Parecía que sus ojos hubiesen viajado tan lejos que ni el susurro de la aurora los fuese a traer de vuelta. Cada vez su respiración menguaba. Temían tener que despedirlo así, antes de una muerte segura para todos. Tan pronto intercambiaron miradas, Jabra habló primero:

-Lo que preguntas es sensato y sabe que no te lo digo de buen agrado. Porque no te conozco. Aun así, has venido aquí por tu voluntad y aseguras que vas a ayudarle. Así que te diré qué pasó. Aquí llegamos no hace mucho tiempo. Porque oímos que había unos piratas morando cerca de la ciudad. Nuestra misión, a falta de otra palabra mejor, era echarlos y obligarles a escapar. Debes saber ya que estos piratas llevaban aquí mucho tiempo, desde meses atrás, y que estaban secuestrando a los aldeanos que labraban los campos.- Estas cosas ella ya las había oído a lo largo de su estancia en la ciudad. Las versiones variaban pero nadie le habló de secuestros. Se preguntó por qué.

-Ahora bien- continuó Kalifa- supimos cuando los tuvimos en frente en el campo de batalla que no eran tales los piratas. Eran seres de otra categoría. A falta de nombre alguno, los llamaremos monstruos.

-No todos eran monstruos, chachachapa. Algunos parecían hombres de verdad. Con la tez oscura y los ojos rojos, chapapapapa.

-Eran guerreros de gran fiereza- dijo Jabra- más fuertes que cualquier hombre. Nos enfrentamos en los campos de maíz en una pelea sin cuartel. Nos superaban en número, pero nosotros tenemos algunas habilidades y tácticas que nos dan ventaja incluso contra adversarios tan temibles. Podría decirse que en cierto momento parecía que los tuviésemos arrinconados.

-Lucci- retomó Kalifa- destacaba como siempre. Su poder es muy superior al nuestro. Encontró al que, suponemos, era el líder: Un hombrecillo, de altura y forma normales. ÉL los dirigía con palabras y gestos. Lucci salió a su encuentro. Trató de atacarle pero ÉL hizo algo con las manos y Lucci acabó en este estado. Por poco no pudimos sacarlo de allí.

-Creemos… creemos… creemos… Es una fruta del diablo. ¿Qué cosa…? ¿Qué cosa…? ¿Qué cosa…? ¿Qué más podría causar estas heridas? Yoyoyoyoi.

El relato sembró en ella tantas dudas que no se contuvo cuando terminó al preguntar. Pero Kaku abrió la puerta en ese momento, con noticias horribles y decapitó sus ganas de preguntar.

-Algo está sucediendo. Algo malo. Fui al puerto a comprobar la coartada del bote de nuestra doctora. Todo el pueblo se está movilizando. Algunos huyen hacia las montañas, otros hacen barricadas en sus calles. Lo peor es que las llamas hondean en el campo. Parece que los monstruos se preparan para atacar.

Todas las caras se volvieron entre sí. La mayoría miraba a Jabra pues en él tenían puestas sus esperanzas desde que Lucci perdiera la consciencia. Así actuó rápido y pudieron salvarse muchas vidas: Envió a Kalifa y a Kaku a que vigilasen desde las murallas los movimientos del campamento enemigo. Fukuro, Blueno y él mismo debían cubrir el resto de la ciudad. Sabían que algunos de los humanoides de ojos rojos se habían paseado por allí. Supondrían una amenaza. Kumadori seguiría en su puesto, como había estado el último día entero: cuidando de Lucci en el hospital. Como una exhalación cumplieron las órdenes de Jabra por doquier.

Pronto quedaron a solas Kumadori y ella. El gigantón sujetó los restos de la cama desvencijada y los plegó para hacerse un asiento apropiado. Ella, sin tener idea aún de cómo iba a curar las manchas oscuras, tomó algunas substancias y algunos paños y con gran cuidado fue probándolas una a una. Llegó a tener una real maestría en esquivar los movimientos del cuerpo de Lucci. Estos, por desgracia, eran cada vez menos fuertes y más delirantes. Como un preludio de la agonía.

Cruzando los campos a mayor velocidad de la que cualquiera de ellos pudiera estaba el campamento. Unas llamas terribles habían infectado algunos campos vecinos. Prueba de que Aarón se había conseguido liberar por un instante de sus captores. Por más que intentó pelear, por más que llamó con fuerza la energía no fue suficiente y Probion lo dominó de nuevo con un movimiento paralizante. A su alrededor surgían figuras oscuras enormes, despreocupadas por las llamas a su lado. Debían de ser unos cincuenta prohombres. Y al menos una decena de aquellas cosas que no había visto nunca. Eran terroríficos. ¿Puede ser que el proyecto tuviese éxito?


End file.
